The Devil You Know
by Persephone287
Summary: AU/AH-Set in the 16th century. After her parent's death, Elena's uncle plans to force her into a loveless marriage to a nobleman twice her age. On her way to meet her future husband, she is abducted by Damon as a means to exact his revenge. However, when he learns that she is to marry the Baron Giuseppe St. Sauveur, he turns from kidnapper to savior. *complete story*


**A/N: In case you wondered what's taking me so long to get the next chapter of A Gift for the Damned up, this is your answer. I have no idea where this came from. Too many historical romance novels, I suppose. Whatever the reason, I had to get it out of my head and it just kind of flowed out of me over the last couple of weeks. It's completely outside my wheelhouse so I'd love to hear your thoughts. xoxo ~P**

 **The Devil You Know**

 **Chapter 1**

The small, sturdy, carriage rattled down a lonely path of gravel across an expansive English moor on a dreary morning. One of its two occupants gazed out the window with her sad brown eyes. She wasn't looking at anything in particular since there was nothing but endless hills of dry grass with the occasional rock or tree. Even the weather was boring, with its thick layer of gray clouds marring the otherwise warm autumn day. Everything about this part of the journey was incredibly dull but her companion was asleep and there was nothing else to occupy her time. She leaned her head against the cool window and thought to herself that the landscape looked nearly as bleak as her future. There were likely plenty of women in the world who would have been happy to be the future Baroness St. Sauveur but Elena Gilbert was not one of them. Life in her family's country home had been comfortable and simple and she would have been content to live out her days there in peace. Until her parent's unfortunate death in an accidental fire several months ago, that had been her life plan; to spend her days on horseback with her father or in the garden with her mother and her nights by the fire with a good book. Now she felt like an overstuffed pillow in the gown that her uncle insisted she wear to meet her betrothed. It was beautiful, to be sure, with cheerful blue silk overlaying an intricately embroidered cream colored bodice, but the yards of fabric only served to make Elena feel more weighed down than she already did. On a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Elena wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was jostled awake as the carriage came to a halt but she knew they could not possibly have reached their destination already. At least she hoped not. Before she could even peek out her window, the door to the carriage was wrenched open by a man who had a black, wide brimmed riding hat on his head and a black kerchief pulled up over his face that covered everything but his eyes. He had a pistol in his hand.

"Miss, would you step out of the carriage please?" he asked in a surprisingly polite tone and held his hand out.

Given that there appeared to be no other option, she placed her hand delicately in his and allowed him to assist her as she maneuvered herself out of the cabin. Her traveling companion, Caroline, chose that moment to wake up and, upon seeing the man with the pistol, let out a high-pitched shriek. Caroline cowered into the far corner of the carriage and eyed the pistol warily. The man seemed surprised to see a second person in the carriage and turned his gaze to Elena.

"You are Miss Gilbert, are you not?" he asked her.

"I am"

"Who is this?" he demanded, waving his pistol at Caroline.

Her friend curled further into the corner and whimpered.

"That is Miss Forbes"

"Captain! There're two ladies here" the man called towards the front of the carriage.

Another man, who was similarly dressed in a hat and kerchief, stepped around to the side of the carriage with a very large knife in his hand. Elena looked up to where their driver, Jeffery, had been sitting and then back down at the knife in the mans' hand.

"What have you done to Jeffrey?" she asked quietly, unsure if she truly wanted the answer.

"He's unconscious" the other man answered in a strange accent as he casually sauntered towards them.

Even from a distance, she could see the arresting blue of his eyes. They put her sky colored dress to shame and she wondered madly if the rest of his face was as appealing as his eyes.

"There's another one here, Captain. A Miss Forbes" the first man said.

The blue-eyed man peered into the carriage and seemed to think for a moment.

"We'll take them both" he said.

 _Take them?_ she thought. Take them where? Elena had assumed these men were merely going to rob them and allow them to go on their way.

"There is a purse full of coin in the coach and you are welcome to my jewelry. Please, take it and leave us in peace" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid we're not interested in your valuables, Miss Gilbert" the blue-eyed man told her.

Fear gripped her as a host of unpleasant things these men might want ran through her mind. She turned her head in every direction but, even if she could run in this dress, there was nowhere to go. The other man reached into the carriage for Caroline and she began to scream in earnest. There was a brief struggle before he managed to tug her from the vehicle. If he thought getting her out of the carriage was going to solve anything, he was mistaken. Caroline continued to shout and fight against the highwayman, pounding her fists uselessly against in his chest. Elena opened her mouth to tell her friend to calm herself but the man whirled Caroline around, shoved her face first into the carriage and covered her mouth with his hand. Using his free hand, he pulled another kerchief from his pocket and replaced the hand covering her mouth with the black piece of cloth. He then removed a length of rope from his belt and tied her hands securely behind her back. He ignored her muffled screams as he picked her up and threw her over the side of one of the horses at the front of the carriage. Elena could do nothing but look on in slack jawed horror as her friend was treated like a sack of vegetables.

"How about you Miss Gilbert?" the blue-eyed man asked.

She turned to see him holding up yet another kerchief and a second length of rope. Elena shook her head vehemently. She had no desire to be to bound and gagged and certainly not in this gown.

"Good girl. The front left horse is saddled" he said and gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

She walked by a mortified looking Caroline and tried to apologize with her eyes. It was plain to see these men were after her and had wanted nothing to do with her companion. Though she could not understand why anyone would kidnap her, she had to at least try for Caroline's freedom.

"Why are you taking her? It's me you want, isn't it? Couldn't you let her go?" Elena asked quietly.

"No, I am sorry, I cannot do that" he told her.

He climbed onto the horse and reached for her hands. Warily, she laid her palms in his and allowed him to pull her into the saddle in front of him, her legs draped over one side. The man slid an arm about her waist and adjusted until she was leaning into his chest to keep steady. Elena wished she could see how Caroline was faring but they had ridden on ahead of them. She hoped for her friends' sake that her journey would be short.

"May I ask another question?" she inquired a minute later.

"No one is going to harm you or your friend. You have my word" he told her, as though he could read her thoughts.

She stayed quiet after that and focused on her breathing. This dress was not made for horseback and the over tightened corset was pushing uncomfortably on her ribcage. It was also unbearably hot. Even on a mild day like this one, the layers of fabric made her feel as though she might pool like butter in the summer sun. Spots began to dance in front of her eyes, her head felt heavy, and Elena felt herself waver in the saddle.

"Miss Gilbert, are you alright?" the man asked.

All she could manage was a nod. She was afraid speech would require too much breath.

"It's going to be very unpleasant if you faint and fall off this horse. Now tell me truly, are you well?"

"I cannot breathe" she gasped out.

He halted and carefully lowered her to the ground before following her down to stand before her.

"This is an absurdly large dress" he commented, looking her up and down.

"I am aware" Elena said snidely.

"How attached are you to it?"

"Not at all. Why?"

"Good, I'm going to cut you out of it. I don't have time for the damn laces" he said and pulled the large knife out of its sheath.

"But…" she started to protest and back away.

"And you may wear my cloak to cover you"

Elena stared at him, trying to decide how much modesty mattered to her in this moment. The idea of getting back on the stallion in the gown was wholly unappealing but the thought of riding on a horse with a strange man in nothing but her underclothes was equally dreadful.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked tentatively.

"To a place where no one will care that you are arriving in nothing but your undergarments and my cloak"

"Will there be a dress for me when we arrive?"

She thought she detected a slight smile under the mask on his face.

"I think that can be arranged."

The Gilberts may not have been nobility but her father was a wealthy man and she had attended Miss. Paige's School for Girls. The education she had received there was now screaming at her to remain dignified and not allow this man to touch her. On the other hand, the sensible woman her father had raised was reminding her that she would look far less dignified falling off a horse than if she let the man relieve her of the cumbersome garments.

"Yes, alright, go ahead" she told him and covered her eyes.

She heard his little chuckle but chose not to care. Her sense of propriety simply would not allow her to keep them open while he removed her clothes. Several little 'snick' sounds reached her ears as he quickly cut through the laces at the front of the dress. When the last one was cut, she felt the dress give way and she dared to open her eyes. Gently, he pulled the gown from her shoulders and she stepped out of it. He cut and tugged at the many layers until she wore nothing but her chemise and corset. A little smile crossed her face as she thought of how upset her uncle would be over the pile of very expensive ruined clothing that lay at her feet.

"Turn around" he told her softly.

She did as she was told.

"Hold your corset up" he instructed before slicing through the corset laces.

The relief was instantaneous and she exhaled loudly. Once she felt him drape the cloak around her, she dropped the corset to the ground and tugged the long, deep blue, velvet cloak tightly around her shoulders. Elena was sure she'd never felt quite so bare but she had to admit, there was a certain kind of freedom in being able to move and breathe easily. With her newfound liberty, she spun around to face her abductor.

"Sir, you have now kidnapped me and cut off my clothes, with barely a protest from me. I think, in the very least, I have earned your name. Especially since you already seem to have mine" Elena told him sternly.

Now she was absolutely certain he was smiling under the kerchief and she was also fairly certain he was laughing at her. Elena was about to shout at him when he reached up and pulled the bit of cloth from his face. As it happened, the rest of his visage was indeed just as appealing as his lovely blue eyes. He was unfashionably clean shaven, exposing the sharp line of his jaw and the mischievous curve of his mouth.

"You have a fair argument Miss Gilbert. My name is Damon" he said, pulling the hat gracefully from his head and bowing to her.

"Do you have a family name, Damon?"

"Just Damon for now"

He gathered her clothes in his arms and tossed them into some high grass of the side of the road. Then he arranged them back into the saddle and continued on their journey.

"Are you more comfortable?" he asked, not long after they'd started off.

"Yes…thank you."

It seemed odd to thank a man for undressing her in the middle of a road but these were odd circumstances.

"You are welcome."

"Might I ask, if you've no plans to harm us, what it is you want from me?"

"From you? I want nothing from you. Your betrothed is another story."

"What could you possibly want from him?" she asked, baffled.

Theirs was to be a marriage of convenience. The Baron St. Sauveur had the title and land her uncle so coveted but his family money was quickly running dry. That was her part to play. She would marry him and the fortune her father had left her would no longer belong to her. It would belong to him and his estate. Elena had tried her best to escape from the marriage contract but it was 'quite solid', as the very kind solicitor she had consulted informed her. Since she was her uncle's ward and he demanded she marry the Baron, she had no choice in the matter.

"Money, of course" Damon told her as he directed the horse off the rocky path and across the rolling hills of the moor.

She scoffed.

"I do not think he has much of it" she warned him.

"No but he will when he marries you, won't he? I'll be ransoming you to your uncle but in the end, 'tis less money that ends up in his coffers."

"In that case, I hope you intend to ask for quite a lot"

"You are not angry that I plan to take part of your fortune?" he asked.

"It is as you said, it is no longer mine. It belongs to the Baron St. Sauveur and he is in league with my uncle. After my wedding day, I doubt that I will see a single penny of my father's money ever again."

"The Baron? You mean his son. The Lord Stefan St. Sauveur"

"No, I mean the Baron. Giuseppe St. Sauveur"

"I was told you were to marry his son" he said in a tone that sounded almost concerned.

"I was but he's run away with a peasant woman and no one seems to be able to find him. The Baron has offered himself to my uncle as an alternative."

Damon went silent for several minutes before speaking again.

"You do not seem overly thrilled about your upcoming nuptials."

"Lord Stefan did not seem like such a terrible fate. He was kind enough and near my age. I thought perhaps, given time, we could be happy together. But the Baron…" Elena paused and then decided that Damon would not think less of her for being impolite "he is a lecherous old man whose gaze has made me uncomfortable since I was a girl. So no, I am not overly thrilled about marrying him" she confessed.

"I gather your parents intended you to marry Lord Stefan?"

"Yes. I do not think my father would have signed the agreement otherwise."

"What exactly are the terms of this contract?" he asked her.

She furrowed her brows and tried to make sense of his questions but could see no harm in answering them.

"It is fairly simple, really. As long as I am alive and pure by the age of twenty, I am to marry the heir to the St. Sauveur barony."

"Pure?"

"A virgin" she clarified.

"And you are?"

Now she was offended.

"Yes, of course I am!" she said and glared at him over her shoulder.

"It was merely a question."

"It was a rude question."

"Then I apologize."

They rode in silence for some time before he began questioning her again.

"What if you were not…pure?"

"Then the contract would be void."

"What would happen to your father's money?"

"It would revert back to me."

"And no one could force you to marry?"

"No. My father stipulated that, unless I was formally engaged, I could choose my own path at the age of twenty and my twentieth birthday is tomorrow. Until then, I am my uncle's ward and my fate is in his hands."

"Thus, your uncle's urgency in marrying you off to the Baron."

"Precisely."

"How badly do you want out of this marriage?" he asked her.

"I…do not know. Why?"

"As I said, what if you were not pure?" Damon asked, his voice gone low.

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

Elena heard her voice go up an octave and her body tensed.

"I think you know what I am suggesting" he murmured in her ear.

"You are being rude again" she told him stiffly.

"I did not mean to offend you, Miss Gilbert. Only offer you a way out."

"And what about your ransom money?"

 _You are not entertaining this ridiculous idea_ she told herself. Then again, if there was a way out, would she not be a fool to disregard it?

"I do not need it. My only goal is to keep it from the St. Sauveur family."

"What is it you have against the St. Sauveur's, Damon?" she demanded.

"That is a story for another time."

"Why?"

"Because we are nearing the camp and it is a long tale."

Elena looked down the hill in front of them and saw they were nearing a small lake that was surrounded by a thicket of trees. They had been riding for hours and, despite the discarded garments, sharing a saddle was not the most comfortable way to spend the day. She was looking forward to getting off this horse.

"Do you think your friend and Caroline are already there?" she asked worriedly.

"I am sure they are"

"I do hope she's alright. I feel awful that this is happening to her because of me"

"This is not happening because of you. This is happening because of me. Do not blame yourself for my grudge" he told her seriously.

She wasn't certain how to respond to that so she said nothing.

"Will you be terribly angry if we run to the trees? I promise, I will not let you fall" Damon asked, sounding tired himself.

"No, please do" she told him and gripped the saddle horn tightly.

He called out a loud 'ha!' to the stallion, gave him a nudge with his heel, and they were off. Elena closed her eyes and a vision of herself as a young girl, sitting in the saddle with her father while they rode across the lush green country side, flashed through her mind. The wind whipped at her face and she felt tendrils of hair fall loose from their pins. She took a long, deep breath of crisp air and smiled for the first time in what felt like days. When they slowed to a walk, Elena lifted her lids to find them surrounded by trees. It was a welcome change of scenery and the bubbly sound of birds chirping was music to her ears. The first six hours of endless moor and long silences had begun to wear on her sanity.

"This is lovely" she commented in a hushed tone, as though her voice might disturb the serenity.

"I did not think that English ladies held much appreciation for forests and nature. Particularly one that grew up in a Manor house such as yours."

"I did not grow up there. My parents raised me in a cottage in the country. They were inside when it burned to the ground some months ago. My uncle sold the land to buy that horrible place."

"I am sorry, then. The loss of one's home and family is devastating" his tone was sad and sincere.

"Where did you grow up? Your accent is…strange"

His voice sounded as though someone had taken his English inflection and poured water in it to lessen its strength.

"Most of my youth was spent here but I left on an expedition to the Americas in 1587. I did not enjoy the company of my fellow colonists so I abandoned them and explored the country on my own. After weeks of aimless wandering and near starvation, a group of indigenous people took pity on me and adopted me into their tribe. They taught me their language and I spoke nothing else for over two years. When I came home and began speaking English again, my voice sounded like this."

"Why did you come back?"

"The leader of the tribe told me that vengeance was weighing upon my soul and I either needed to let it go or act on it. I chose the latter. Two years ago, ships returned to England for supplies and I returned with them."

Suddenly the scent of smoke and food cooking invaded her nostrils. Her stomach made an embarrassingly loud sound and she realized that she hadn't eaten since last night at dinner. They had offered her food this morning but she'd had no appetite. Now she was ravenous. They rode for another minute before a wide clearing came into view through the trees and she could finally see the camp. Numerous tents in varying sizes were set up in semi-circles on either side of the clearing. A large fire with a spit over it was at the center and a fair number of people were bustling about. Many of them called out greetings to Damon and looked at her with nothing more than a raised eyebrow. Several yards beyond the camp, the trees opened up to the lake where the sun was setting in shades of grayish purple. It was by far the prettiest thing she had seen all day. She could not help but think that this was beginning to feel much less like a kidnapping and more like a reprieve from her fate.

"Here we are. Rose will help with proper attire and I will find us food" he told her as they made their way towards a large tent at the back of the camp.

They stopped in front of it and an attractive woman who was a few years older than Elena, with a welcoming smile and wide bright green eyes emerged to greet them. The smile waned and her hands went to her hips when she saw Elena.

"What on earth is she wearing, Damon?" the woman demanded.

"Hello to you, too Rose."

He dismounted and held his arms up to Elena. She pushed off the saddle and he gripped her waist to help her to the ground.

"Yes, hello. What have you done to this poor girl?"

"My dress was too large and uncomfortable for horseback" Elena answered her timidly.

"Hmm" Rose said and narrowed her eyes at Damon.

"She could not breathe. Should I have let her suffocate?"

Rose made another 'hmm' sound and turned to Elena.

"Come, let's find you a dress and then we'll get you fed" she said and held open the tent flap.

Elena followed her into a cozy living space, complete with a bed against the back wall, a small writing desk to one side and a cheerful fire at the center. She noted that the smoke was rising directly up and looked to see a palm sized hole at the top of the tent that prevented the smoke from gathering. Subtle items, like a small painting of flowers and an ornate hairbrush, told Elena this space belonged to a woman. Most likely the woman who was rooting around in a trunk that she had pulled from under the desk. It didn't take Rose long to come up with a modest, forest green frock.

"I think this will do nicely" Rose told her and laid it down on the bed.

Elena couldn't have agreed more. Rose provided her a basin of water to wash up and helped her into the comfortable dress.

"Thank you" she said when Rose had tied the last of the laces.

"You are very welcome"

"Have you seen my friend? She's blonde and…"

"Yes, I have met your feisty friend and I quite like her. She's two tents over and about to have dinner. Would you care to join her?"

"Very much" Elena said gratefully.

Rose led her outside and pointed towards a slightly larger tent nearby. Damon was standing outside it, waiting for her.

"I think I prefer the cloak" he said to her with a little smile when she approached.

"I must admit, it was quite comfortable but I feel more like myself in a dress" she quipped.

He chuckled and held the tent open for her. This one also had a fire at the center but on either side of it were long wooden tables with bench seats running the length of them. It appeared to be a makeshift dining hall. Her friend was sitting at the leftmost table, across from a man with straw-colored curls and a grin as devilish as Damon's.

"Elena! Thank goodness you are alright!" Caroline cried and leapt to her feet when she saw them.

The two met in the middle of the tent and embraced as Damon took the seat across from the fellow at the table.

"I am glad to see you are well, Caroline. I am terribly sorry about all of this"

"Oh it's quite alright. Nik untied me not long after we left you and we've been having a lovely time since arriving at camp" she said and glanced back at the blonde man with a bright smile.

Elena noticed that Caroline's cheeks were rosy and her eyes were unfocused. She didn't indulge often but when she did, Caroline became very friendly.

"Have they been giving you wine?" she asked her friend playfully.

"Just a little bit of ale."

"We are celebrating!" Nik called out happily.

"Celebrating? What are we celebrating?" Elena asked with a smile.

Caroline scowled at him.

"I was going to tell you later."

"Well tell me now" she insisted.

"Nik has invited me to stay on with them" Caroline said, her eyes searching Elena's.

A lump formed in her throat and she struggled for words. She knew that her friend would return to the village they had grown up in after her wedding but this seemed much further away and she wasn't sure they would even be able to write to one another.

"What…what brought this on?" she asked carefully.

"Honestly, I was feeling rather sorry for myself in the carriage. There's nothing for me to go back to in our village. You are not there, my mum is gone and I will be all alone. I know that's an awfully selfish thing to feel when you are being forced to marry a horrible old man but…"

"Caroline, stop. It's alright, really. You deserve to be happy. If this is truly what you want, then it's what I want for you."

"It _is_ what I want. They need help here and Rose thinks I can be useful."

Elena blinked back tears and smiled at her friend.

"You are the most useful person I have ever met, Caroline and I shall miss your company terribly."

"We are not saying goodbye yet, are we? You will be here for at least a day or two, won't you?"

They both turned their heads in the direction of the two men at the table.

"Yes, a day at least" Damon confirmed and Elena breathed a sigh of relief.

A girl a few years older than herself, with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes, entered the tent with a very large tray of food in her arms and Elena's mouth watered. She and Caroline followed her to the table and took seats across from one another.

"Thank you" Elena said earnestly as the girl set the tray on the table in the middle of their group.

"You are welcome, miss. Captain, do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Victoria."

The girl smiled kindly at them and left.

"I am famished" Caroline said and stared longingly at the food.

"No need to stand on ceremony here. Help yourselves" Nik said and popped a piece of what looked like turkey into his mouth.

Caroline reached out to tentatively pick up a slice of ham. She tore it in half and handed a piece to Elena. After that, they silently agreed to leave all their ladylike eating habits behind for the time being. Elena ate until she could not fathom another bite. Shortly after, Caroline declared she wanted to go to bed and looked expectantly at Elena. Eating without napkin or plate was one thing but leaving her in the unaccompanied presence of two men was out of the question. So, despite the inexplicable energy coursing through her, she stood up with her friend. Damon and Nik walked them to the tent next to Rose's. This one had two small beds on either side of the smoldering fire. They said their goodnights but Damon was looking at her curiously.

"Miss Gilbert" he said quickly, just as she was about to duck into the tent.

"Yes?"

"If you change your mind, my offer still stands. My tent is there" he told her and pointed to the largest tent in the group that was situated on the other side of Rose's "if you walk around the back of the tents, no one will see you."

Elena felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She tried to think of something clever to say but her mind was blank and her body refused to move. He stepped closer and gazed down at her.

"You may think me immoral for this proposal but I am the devil you know and this devil seeks to free you. It would only be once and then you can take your fortune and do whatever you wish with it" he whispered urgently.

"Elena?" Caroline called from inside the tent.

"I…I must go" she muttered and fled through the canvas flaps.

"There you are. Can you unlace me please?"

They helped one another dress down to their smocks then they sat on one of the beds to remove the pins and plait their hair, just as they had done since they were girls.

"I am finding your circumstances difficult to bear, Elena. I would have you feel the happiness, the freedom, that I am experiencing" Caroline told her as she sat behind her tugging at her long brown locks.

She warred with herself briefly before deciding there was no one's opinion she trusted more than Caroline's.

"What if a solution has presented itself but it requires that I sacrifice something?" she asked anxiously.

"Is the something very precious to you?"

Elena loved her just a little more for not inquiring as to what the 'something' was.

"No but it is something I have always had. It would be strange to be without it."

"If it not dear to your heart and you can stand to part with whatever it is, I think you should make the sacrifice. A loveless marriage to a man you despise cannot be your fate."

Caroline finished her braid and turned around so Elena could do the same to hers. Her fingers moved instinctively over the blonde tresses and, much to her irritation, she began to seriously consider Damon's offer. She made a mental list of the downfalls and benefits: On one hand, it would ruin her. No man would want a used wife but being a wife was never something she had strived for. On the other hand, she would anger the two men she liked least in the world, her fortune would be returned to her, and she could go on to have the life she had always desired. By the time she came to the end of Caroline's braid, the answer seemed quite apparent to her.

She blew out the candles, crawled under the covers of the other bed and waited for the telltale snores to come from the other side of the room. When she was certain her friend was fast asleep, she crept from the bed and tiptoed out of the tent. There were still people up and about in the camp but it was late and the fire was dying down. She had no trouble slipping around the back undetected. The night air was cold against the thin material of her shift and she had forgotten her stockings but the chill was easy to ignore over her heart thundering in her ears and her hands shaking so intensely. All her good sense and reason shouted at her to turn around and go back to bed, but her feet kept moving forward until she was at the back of his tent. Then her nerves got the better of her and she froze. _Head held high, ladies_ Miss Paige's voice rang suddenly in her mind. _Whatever you do in life, do it with square shoulders and your chin up._ Elena clenched her trembling hands, stood up straight and marched resolutely to the front of the tent and hurried inside.

It was laid out in much the same manner as Rose's tent; a fire at the center, a desk against the far wall and a bed at the back-right corner of the space. Damon was seated at the desk, his eyes trained on an open book. He had removed most of his layers of clothing and he wore only a white shirt with brown leather breeches. A large metal goblet sat near his hand along with a sizeable jug and his fire was still crackling with inviting orange flames. He seemed not to notice her so she cleared her throat and his head jerked up from the volume. At first, he seemed surprised to see her and then he looked relieved.

"I changed my mind" she said softly.

A breeze blew through the tent and she shivered involuntarily. Damon stood, plucked his cloak from the back of the chair he'd been sitting in, and came to wrap it around her again.

"I am glad" he murmured.

"Would you like to sit? Have some wine, perhaps?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you."

A little wine might calm her nerves and she had some questions she wanted to ask before she agreed to this. He pulled out the second chair at the desk and gestured for her to take it. When they both were seated facing one another, he offered her the goblet he'd been drinking from.

"I only have one cup so we will have to share."

Elena accepted it and took a long sip from it before handing it back to him.

"Before I commit to this arrangement, I would have an answer to my earlier question" she told him.

"Which question is that?"

"The only one you did not answer today. What is the nature of your dispute with the St. Sauveur family?"

Damon eyed her carefully and finished the contents of the goblet before reaching for the jug to replenish it.

"Were you aware that there are actually two St. Sauveur sons?" he asked.

"I was not. What happened to the other son?"

"He was a rebellious young man and his father loathed him. Perhaps because he looked so like the mother who chose to die at her own hand rather than spend another minute with Giuseppe. Throughout his childhood, the slightest infractions led to severe punishments and by the age of eighteen, the son could bear no more. He left for the Americas and, though he wrote to his brother daily, he never heard from his family again. Through correspondence with old friends, the son discovered that his father had disowned him. Alone and penniless, he set out to return to England as a sailor on a merchant vessel. The owner of said merchant vessel, who was a very rich fellow, soon discovered the young man's proficiency for numbers and asked him to look at his figures. He'd been suspicious of his business manager for some time but he was a salesman and could not make sense of the numbers. The young man proved beyond a reasonable doubt that the accountant had been stealing from the merchant for quite some time. The merchant hired him to keep his books and the young man ensured that his employer was never swindled out of a single cent again. When the merchant passed away, he left all that he had to the young man. Which, consequently, was enough for several lifetimes."

The pieces had fallen into place some time ago but she hadn't wanted to interrupt him. Now he had paused and was looking at her expectantly, as though he were waiting for an obvious question.

"You are he, aren't you? You are Damon St. Sauveur"

"No, I am Damon Salvatore. I adopted our original Italian family name after my father disowned me."

"So, you are offering to help me because you hate your father?" she asked.

"In part, yes. But I am also afraid for you, Miss Gilbert. One can only imagine what a man who would do this to his child…"

He stood and turned, lifting his shirt to reveal long, angry white scars covering most of his back. They appeared to be from a whip and Elena gasped in horror.

"...would do to his innocent, young wife. My mother chose death over marriage to my father. I would not wish her fate on anyone" Damon finished and sat back down to face her.

"To say that I am sorry seems paltry. Enduring such treatment from anyone is inexcusable but for your own father to inflict this pain on you…and your mother" her voice broke and she could not stop the tear that escaped from her eye.

"None of that, Miss Gilbert" he told her and reached out to brush the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"I think, under the circumstances, you may call me Elena" she told him and tried for a smile.

 **Chapter 2**

"Elena."

Her name seemed to drip off his tongue, as though he were tasting the syllables and found them very much to his liking. It made her heart skip and she took a long drink from the goblet of wine before looking up to meet his eyes. Damon's hand slid across the table to cover hers. The touch evoked a strange sensation; the skin where his hand rested seemed to tingle and her heart began to race in her chest. His hypnotic blue gaze held her eyes as he gently gripped her hand and drew her to her feet. Elena had never been kissed so she was not sure what she was expecting but when he dipped his head and pressed his mouth softly to her own, she felt a flash of heat rush through her. He did it again a moment later and this time she kissed him back experimentally, parting her lips against his. Damon gave a little hum of approval and reached up to lightly cup her face as he pulled away to look at her. Something in his eyes changed as they roved over her face. They went hooded and there was a glint in them that both frightened and excited her.

"You are certain you've made up your mind?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yes, I am certain"

"Good" he said and kissed her again.

This kiss was for more insistent than the last and when she first felt his tongue against hers, she was shocked but, after a moment of hesitation, Elena found the feeling very pleasant. Soon she was swept away in a sea of sensations more intense that she ever dreamed possible. She vaguely felt the cloak drop from her shoulders when he pulled her arms up around his neck and wrapped her in his embrace. The cool air that touched her skin when he began slowly lifting the white cotton shift brought her out of her trance and she tilted her head away from his mouth to catch her breath. Damon licked his lips and gave her a look like he might devour her. Her hands dropped from his neck and she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously.

"Come now, I have undressed you in broad daylight. Surely, we are beyond modesty"

When she only looked up at him with uncertainty, the corner of his mouth ticked up into a tiny knowing smile. He took a small step back and pulled his shirt over his head. She swallowed thickly and marveled at him. Pristine marble statues would have crumbled in jealousy over his perfection. His physique was lean and muscular, his skin gleamed in the firelight, and she felt herself blushing furiously.

"Your turn" he said.

Elena's mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"Take off your shift, Elena" Damon told her, his tone low and firm.

Trepidation rolled through her as she battled the urge to flee from him but she had come this far, she would not admit defeat now. Inhaling deeply and gathering her courage, she tugged the garment slowly over her head. However, she could not bring herself to let it go entirely and she clutched it in front of her naked body. Damon closed the distance between them and clasped his hands around hers.

"Let me see you" he breathed and tugged gently at the fabric.

"I am afraid" she said shakily.

"Of what?"

"That you will not find me…appealing."

His lips curled into an amused grin.

"Elena, any man who does not find you exquisite is either blind or a fool. You have seen my back. Now I want to see you."

Grudgingly, she released her grip on her shift and let it fall to the floor. The moment she was exposed to him, Damon's eyes turned to blue fire and they roamed shamelessly over her figure.

"As I said, exquisite" he murmured.

His hands reached out to rest lightly on her hips, pulling her closer to him. In a moment of daring, she raised up on her toes and kissed him timidly, her lips barely brushing over his. It seemed to spur him into action and he deepened the kiss. Damon's mouth moved expertly over Elena's as his teeth nipped lightly at her lower lip and his tongue swept across her own. Slowly, as if he were afraid she might still run away, he slid his hands from her hips, up the expanse of her stomach and coming to rest at the curve of her bosom. Every touch left a trail of heat in its wake and she could not stop the satisfied sound that escaped her lips when his thumbs brushed over the tips of her breasts. Her arms went back around his neck as his hands tugged at the end of her braid, pulling her curls loose to bury his fingers in them. Then they traveled back down to her waist to guide her towards the bed, his lips parting from hers only long enough to take a breath.

When the backs of her calves touched the foot of the bed, he dragged his mouth from hers and pushed gently on her shoulders until she was sitting atop the coverlet looking up at him. For a long moment, he stared down at her hungrily before he removed his shoes and began untying the laces of his breeches. Her hands began to shake again as anxiety and doubt gripped her. Unconsciously, she pushed herself away from him until she realized she was at the top of the bed with nowhere else to go. Damon was watching her with a predatory gleam in his eyes as he pushed the last of his clothing over his hips and started to crawl, naked, towards her. There had been a lesson in school, with diagrams and a brief explanation of what would happen on their wedding nights, but they seemed wholly inadequate at the moment. The hard length of flesh between his legs was larger than she had expected and the pain they mentioned in the lesson now made a great deal of sense. Without warning, he grabbed her ankle and she let out a yelp as he tugged her away from the safety of the headboard, until she was lying flat on her back beneath him.

"Will it hurt very badly?" she asked, when he was hovering above her on outstretched arms.

The feral look in his eyes softened.

"If you trust me, it will only hurt for a moment. And then I promise to make you feel better than you ever have. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

She did trust him but she was still quite nervous and she couldn't stop her body from tensing beneath him. Damon smiled at her sweetly and kissed her again, driving some of the nerves away. His palm slid down her thigh and under her knee to coax her legs apart. Her breath hitched as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and she felt him settle between her thighs. Something molten and spectacular coursed through her as he left a trail of wet kisses from her throat, down her clavicle, and finally coming to rest over one nipple. His tongue swirled over it before he lightly pulled it between his teeth and she cried out.

"Shhh, or you will wake the entire camp" he told her with a salacious grin.

"That was your doing" she accused.

"Mmm, yes it was. And I fully intend to do it again"

A moment later, he followed through with the threat and Elena pressed her face into the pillow to muffle her shout. Her fists clenched the coverlet tightly as he moved to give the same treatment to the other breast and covered the one he had abandoned one with his palm, drawing whimpers of desire from her lips. The sensations were confusing and incredible, her only thought was that she did not want him to stop. Her body had started moving of its own accord; her fingers buried themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, her back arched to his touch, her hips rose up to seek something she could not name. Whatever it was, it began to ache when his fingers moved over the curve of her waist, down her hip and then back up the inside of her leg.

"So beautiful, and so responsive to my touch" Damon whispered against her neck and nibbled at the skin there.

As if to prove his point, he slid his hand all the way up between her thighs and traced his index finger across her sex. Her eyes drifted closed and a sound that was something akin to a purr fell from her lips. Damon captured her in another dizzying kiss while he repeated the motion, but this time the lone digit dipped inside her. Her eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath at the completely foreign invasion. Elena found him inches from her face, his lip between his teeth and his eyes burning into hers. Then he was gone from inside her and he was moving his now slick finger in circles around the bit of sensitive flesh at the apex of her thighs. Just as she felt she was on the verge of something spectacular, he moved his hand back to her center. He eased a second digit inside her, slowly stroking in and out, then away to caress the spot that drove her mad again. He did this over and over, using two fingers to push her to the edge, until her skin was prickling with heat, there were flashes of blinding white behind her eyes and her body thrashed wildly. Her hands touched every bit of his skin she could get to. They glided up his arms, down his shoulders to trace the scars on his back and eliciting murmurs of encouragement that seemed to ripple through her. Elena was still unsure of what was happening to her but she had put her trust in Damon and, thus far, he had not disappointed her. His hand disappeared abruptly and she felt him pressing her legs apart. She opened her eyes to see him positioning his arousal at her entrance and swallowed nervously. Damon dropped his forehead to hers and kissed her as he pushed forward ever so slowly. The feeling of him inside her was unfamiliar and a little strange but not at all unpleasant. With what appeared to be a great deal of effort, he halted above her.

"This is going to hurt a little" he warned her.

All she could manage was a nod. With one final, swift, motion, he thrust all the way inside her.

"Oh!" she squeaked as tears of pain stung her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and feathered kisses all over her face.

It _did_ hurt but no more than pricking one's finger with a needle. She took a deep breath and tried to relax as he held completely still inside her.

"I'm alright" Elena said and smiled up at him.

"You are sure?"

"Yes."

Then he was moving within her, first lifting his hips to carefully leave her body and then back down to enter her again just as carefully. Every stoke sent a new wave of pleasure through her body. Her hips began to move on their own again, writhing hesitantly against him. She must have done something correctly because a low growl rumbled through him and the tempo of his movements increased. With every forward motion of his hips, a powerful burst of aching desire shot to the core of her body. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yess" he hissed.

His hands came up under her bottom and gripped her there tightly, driving into her harder.

"Damon…please…" she whimpered.

Elena wanted to beg him but she didn't know what to ask for. He seemed to understand what she needed; his thrusts becoming frenzied and rough. It drew a short scream from her lips before his mouth was there, soaking up her cries with his kisses. A second later, stars exploded behind her eyes and the most incredible thing she'd ever felt crashed through her at the same time it appeared to crash through Damon. For that moment, they were one being, moving together in a way that seemed as natural to her as breathing. Then he collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her onto his heaving chest. She tipped her face up and kissed his chin impulsively.

"Hello" he said and looked down at her with an affectionate smile.

She smiled back up at him.

"Hello."

"How do you feel?" he asked her, sounding curious.

"Wonderful. How do you feel?"

Damon smirked at her.

"The same, wonderful."

"What happens now?" she asked.

He gently lifted her off him and rolled onto his side to look at her seriously.

"In the morning, I'm going to give you a week-long supply of a special tea. It's not the best tasting substance in the world but it should prevent a child."

It shocked her that the thought of a child had not crossed her mind before and she nodded at him gratefully.

"And what about your father and my uncle?"

"I think you should tell them you were forced. Tell them you were kidnapped and ravaged by a highway man. The fate of Miss Forbes in unknown to you."

She did not like the idea but she understood why he thought it best. It would preserve some of her reputation and his identity.

"Alright and when am I to tell them this?"

"The day after tomorrow. You will be twenty and I want to be sure your uncle doesn't have time to think of something underhanded. Once the agreement and engagement are broken, you are no longer his ward and he cannot control you. I am going to leave you near the estate entrance and then you will need to put on a bit of a show. Crying and hysterics, the whole bit. Can you do that?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem"

She was no stranger to drama. Their village had been very small and, to pass the time, she and the other village children had acted out entire Shakespearean plays.

"Good. Shortly after you arrive, one of my men will come in posing as the magistrate who was to oversee the wedding ceremony. His name is Mr. Saltzman and he is an old friend of mine who was once a great practitioner of the law, so he should fool them easily. Mr. Saltzman will ensure that you are treated with dignity when they verify your claim of rape and take you wherever you want to go afterwards."

"You've given this some thought" she said, shocked at his very thorough plan.

"I knew the moment you told me you were to marry my father that I wanted to help you. I hoped very much that you would agree to this."

"It would not have been like that with him, would it?"

"No. He enjoys making others suffer, Elena. The first time he whipped me, I was trying to protect my mother from his assault."

"Then I owe you my life" she said and reached out to lace her fingers through his.

"It is I who owes you, Elena. You have given me redemption and my revenge. As well as a night that I will remember for as long as I live."

"I will never forget this night either. Thank you for making it…special" she finished shyly.

Damon tugged on her hand and pulled her back against his front.

"You are most welcome" he murmured against her hair.

"Since this is likely the only time I will have the opportunity to be with a man, and we seemed to enjoy one another…would it be possible to…" she stumbled for words.

"Would you like to try it again?" he asked huskily.

"Yes" Elena confessed.

"You are not in any pain?"

She paused to assess her body and felt nothing unpleasant.

"No."

He rolled onto his back and pulled at her so she was sitting astride his hips, gazing down at him, and she felt the stiffness between her legs again.

"We're going to do it a little differently this time" he told her.

Their bodies connected twice more before she realized that Caroline would wake in a few hours and she needed to get back to her tent if she was to sneak back unseen. Damon seemed reluctant to let her go but eventually poked his head outside to make certain there was no one about to see her. The feelings fluttering around in her stomach as she left were entirely different than the ones she'd had going the opposite direction. She felt light, free, and she could swear there were butterflies flitting about in her stomach.

"And where have you been?"

Elena jumped at the sound of Caroline's voice as she entered their tent.

"Oh! I thought you would still be sleeping"

"No, I woke when you crept from our tent hours ago," her friend told her and lit the candle resting on the table near her bed.

"Oh…"

Her heart sunk. Elena knew there was no sense trying to lie to her but she dreaded what Caroline would think of what she'd done.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have been up to all night?"

Elena sat down on the bed with her friend and fiddled with the ends of the braid she had hastily re-done before leaving Damon.

"I…I made my sacrifice and now I am free" she said simply.

"That makes me very happy but I still want to know what you did tonight."

"I was with Damon"

"Elena, you are my friend and I love you but if you do not stop with your evasiveness, I am going to be very upset with you."

"We…I…"

This was impossible. Any way she phrased it in her mind, it sounded scandalous and terribly unladylike. Although, she supposed it was scandalous and unladylike.

"I gave him my body" she said finally.

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked, sounding shocked.

"The terms of the marriage contact state that I must be a virgin or the agreement invalid. I am no longer a virgin."

"You…you minx! I cannot believe you, Elena Gilbert, Miss Paige's star pupil, would do such a thing!"

To Elena's surprise, she did not seem outraged at all. Caroline's tone was almost gleeful and there was a wide smile on her face.

"You do not think less of me?"

"Of course not! How could I when I am the one who told you to do whatever it took to free yourself? I am curious though…what was it like?"

A blush crept over her cheeks.

"It was not at all how they described in school. It did not feel like a chore or duty"

"What did it feel like then?"

"It is likely blasphemous to say but it was a truly divine experience. It was as if a thousand angels were singing on high throughout my body."

"It did not hurt at all?" Caroline asked dubiously.

"Only for a moment. He was very…kind."

"And how did this come about? Did you ask him for this?"

"No, he made the offer."

"But why?"

Elena debated whether or not to tell her everything. Much of it was Damon's story but her own had become tangled up in it and it seemed impossible to tell her tale without telling his. So, she recounted the entire affair and their plan to Caroline, who listened intently to everything.

"I think you have made the right decision, Elena" she said when the story was finished.

"Truly?"

"Yes. Damon was right. Imagine what he would have done to you. Imagine the awful life you would have had. Was it not your mother who used to say 'one does what one must to survive'?"

"I do not think she had this scenario in mind."

"No but if she could speak to you now, I believe she would tell you that you did the right thing."

"I hope so. I only ever wanted her to be proud of me."

"Anyone would be proud to have a daughter such as you."

"Thank you, Caroline."

They embraced and Elena crawled back into her own bed to try and get a few hours of sleep. It felt as though she had just closed her eyes when there was a great deal of shouting coming from outside.

"What on earth…?" she said as she pried her eyes open.

Caroline sat up groggily as well.

"What is all that ruckus?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Shall we go see?"

They dressed quickly and upon leaving the tent, she noted the sun was much higher above her head than she thought it would be. They had slept through the morning and it was nearing afternoon. Then her attention was drawn to a rather dirty, bearded man being dragged by some of the men towards the center of the camp. He was struggling wildly and shouting to be released at once. Another of the camp's men was not far behind, tugging roughly on the arm of a woman who was clearly with child and looked utterly terrified. Elena's spirit of decency overtook her and she stepped forward furiously.

"Are you mad?! Unhand that woman immediately. Can you not see the state she is in?" she shouted at him and gestured towards the woman's protruding belly.

The man looked taken aback and he gawked at her with blinking eyes but made no move to release the pregnant woman.

"Let go of the girl, Matthew" Damon's voice came from behind her.

She let out a sigh of relief when he approached and the man called Matthew released the young woman. Elena went directly to her aid with Caroline shortly behind. The poor thing was trembling and her face was stained with tears.

"Hello, there. Are you alright?" Elena asked her gently.

Her gaze darted to the bearded man and she flinched when Caroline reached for her hand.

"Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm."

"Stefan?" Damon asked in a dazed tone.

Elena turned to see Damon staring at the bearded man. He stopped struggling and, now that Elena could see him properly, it was indeed Lord Stefan.

"Release him" Damon said firmly.

"Damon?" Stefan's voice trembled and he fell to his knees.

"We found them just east of the camp, Captain. We wanted to be certain they did not alert anyone to our whereabouts" Matthew told him, nervously.

"Thank you, Matt. Take him to my tent along with the girl and ask Rose to bring some hot water. Elena, would you please accompany us and assist the young lady?"

"Yes, of course" Elena said.

Memories of the previous evening flooded her when they trooped into the tent and she felt the color rise to her cheeks. Pushing them aside, she focused on the young woman and Stefan. The latter was standing near the center of the room gaping at Damon while the former sat in one of the desk chairs looking anxious.

"Brother, you are…alive" Stefan said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? Damon asked irritably.

"Father said…he told me you died on your voyage to the Americas."

Elena watched Damon's face go cold with anger.

"He told you that I was dead?"

"Yes, there was a service that the entire estate attended and I have mourned you every day since."

Stefan's voice was solemn and completely heartbroken.

"Did you not get my letters?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Letters? You wrote to me?"

"I wrote you every day for a year, Stefan."

His brother shook his head and looked at his feet.

"I never received a single one. Father must have intercepted them."

Damon came to stand in front of his brother and place his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Their eyes locked for a moment and then they were embracing tightly.

"I have missed you, Damon. You cannot imagine how much I have missed you."

The tears were flowing freely down Stefan's face now and Elena was having difficulty containing her own emotions. To see them reunited made her heart sing but their father's deception was enraging. She could not begin to fathom what Damon must be feeling in this moment.

"I missed you, too brother."

They parted and Stefan finally seemed to see her.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asked, sounding astonished.

"Hello, Sir" she replied with a little smile.

"What…?" Stefan looked to his brother.

"You left her at the mercy of our father. Someone had to rescue her" Damon said vaguely.

"You cannot mean that father intended to marry her in my place?"

"That is precisely what I mean, dear brother."

He looked disgusted.

"You must allow me to apologize, Miss Gilbert. I never imagined he would marry you himself but apparently, his lechery knows no bounds"

"It's all been sorted out now so you are forgiven" she told him and then went to sit next to the girl.

"I'm afraid in all the excitement, you have been neglected. Might we know your name?" Elena asked gently.

"I am called Valerie" she answered timidly.

"It is lovely to meet you, Valerie. Are you well? You look a bit piqued"

Valerie's face relaxed a very tiny bit.

"Might I have some water?"

"Yes, certainly."

Elena looked expectantly at Damon. He rushed to step outside the tent and returned shortly with a cup.

"Here you are" he said and handed it to her.

She accepted it with trembling hands and took a deep sip.

"I take it you are the reason my brother has chosen to forsake our father?"

"Yes" she answered in barely a whisper.

"Well then, we are glad to have you."

Valerie inclined her head gratefully with a ghost of a smile.

"Come, we will find Rose and get you cleaned up. If I am not mistaken, Damon and Stefan have quite a lot of talking to do" Elena said and held her hand out.

Tentatively, she placed her hand in Elena's and looked to Stefan, who nodded.

"Do you know when your child is due?" she asked her when they were outside.

"In two months. Just before Christmas. Stefan wants to be married before the babe is born but I do not see how we will manage it."

Elena suspected that if Stefan wanted it, Damon would ensure it happened but she did not say so. She did not want to get her hopes up only for them to be dashed later. They made their way to Rose's tent and Elena knocked on the wooden post that held it up.

"I cannot make the water boil any faster, Damon!" Rose called.

"Rose? It's Elena. I have a visitor who is in need of your help."

She poked her head out of the tent and gave Valerie an appraising look.

"Good heavens, girl, you look a fright. Come in, come in."

Inside the tent, there was a large cauldron of hot water heating over the fire. Rose pulled a child-sized wooden wash basin next to it and plucked an enormous ladle from a hook on the wall. It only took a dozen scoops to fill the basin with steaming water.

"Elena, will you help Miss…I apologize, I did not ask your name" Rose said when she was done.

"Tulle, Valerie Tulle" the girl murmured.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Tulle. Elena, will you help Miss Tulle bathe and find her a suitable dress? Everything you need is at the desk. The dresses are in the trunk beneath it."

"Of course, I will."

"Thank you. I am going to see to Damon."

She called for two men to take the cauldron and disappeared. Elena examined Valerie's state more closely and pursed her lips. She was filthy; her hands and face smudged with dirt, there were snags and stains covering her dress and her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in days. Pity clenched at her heart and, saying nothing, Elena stood behind Valerie to help her out of the tattered garment.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked gently and helped the girl to a chair.

Elena dragged the heavy wash basin over to her and found that Rose had left them a bit of soap, a pile of rags, a comb and a cup for rinsing. She handed Valerie one of the rags.

"I will tend to your hair and you can do the rest, if that is agreeable to you?"

Valerie nodded and they set about their tasks. Elena soaked her hair with water so that the comb would pull through the strawberry blonde locks a bit easier. Valerie sat in her shift, dunking rags into the water and scrubbing at her skin.

"If it not too intrusive, may I ask what happened to you and Stefan when you ran away?" she asked when they had fallen into a rhythm.

The girl hesitated but finally spoke.

"We tried to stay at inns but his father kept sending men after us. One night they nearly caught us and they shot at me. They didn't shoot at Stefan, of course, but they tried to kill me and our child. So, we ran to the woods. He said he knew a place where his brother used to take him that only he knew about but it was much harder out there than we imagined. It gets very cold at night and the fire does not do much to warm without shelter. Stefan tried to find us food but he had no weapon. We had smelled your camp and were coming this way when those men found us."

"You are safe now" Elena assured her.

"Are we? I know why those men were chasing us. They were trying to drag Stefan back to the estate to marry you."

"That is of little consequence anymore. I assure you, I have no desire to marry Stefan. He is a very nice man and I'm sure the two of you will be very happy."

"But…you are required by law to marry him"

"Yes well, we shall see about that."

"Whatever can you mean?"

"I know that we've only just met but I am going to ask for your trust. Caroline will tell you everything when it is all said and done. I promise, you, Stefan, and your child are safe here."

"I have been frightened for so long, I do not know what safety feels like anymore...Stefan's brother, is he a good man?"

"Yes, he's a very good man. He will not allow anything to happen to you or Stefan."

"You seem quite certain."

"I am."

"How did you come to be here?"

Elena paused. The answer seemed to contradict what she had just finished telling her.

"Damon kidnapped Caroline and I."

Valerie turned around to look at her in confusion.

"He had a very good reason and, obviously, we were never harmed."

"Is he helping you out of the marriage contract?"

"He is, yes."

She nodded gravely.

"If he is rescuing you from the Baron, then he cannot be all bad."

When Valerie was thoroughly wiped down and Elena had managed to untangle her hair enough to braid it, they found her something to wear. When she was dressed and presentable, Valerie confessed to being ravenously hungry. Elena walked her back to Damon's tent and found the brothers' in deep conversation. A much cleaner, recognizable version of Stefan, who was borrowing his brother's clothes, stood and smiled at the sight of his pregnant fiancé. Damon seemed disinclined to allow his brother to leave his side but eventually he pointed them in the direction of the dining hall tent.

"Damon" Elena said in quiet understanding, as he watched his brother walk away.

He turned and his face was awash with emotion. It was simply instinctual for her to go to him, to wrap her arms around his waist and allow him to cling to her until he was ready to let go.

"All this time, I believed I no longer mattered to my brother and he thought me dead" he said, still sounding stunned.

"Your father is a despicable man and we will ruin him. Without my family's money, he'll have nothing but an empty house" she promised him.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We will worry about my father tomorrow. Today is your birthday and we are celebrating _you."_

"No, really, there is no need. You've only just gotten your brother back. Surely you would rather spend the day celebrating that?"

Elena meant every word but, if she was honest, she was a tad disappointed. Her parents had made her a party every year and she had so looked forward to it.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course, we're celebrating your birthday. Stefan is not leaving, you are."

"Well, if you insist" she conceded.

"I do."

"Nothing too much, though, please. I wouldn't want to put anyone out for someone they do not know."

"You will not be putting anyone out. They will be glad for an excuse to celebrate."

And celebrate they did, all afternoon and well into the evening. Music was played, wine flowed and food was plentiful in the dining hall. Much of the party spilled into the center of the camp when the sun set to continue dancing and tell stories around the fire but she and Damon were still seated inside the dining hall. They were picking at a plate of food and sipping gingerly at the cups in front of them. Her legs ached from being twirled about for half the day and he had agreed to sit with her while she recovered.

"Damon?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who are all these people? Why are they here with you?"

"They are fellow vagabonds that I befriended in my journeys. Most of them sailors, some of them gypsies, and others are simply restless souls like myself."

"Why do they call you Captain?"

"The merchant I told you about, Monsignor St. John, also left me his fleet of ships. For a short time, I commanded the largest of the fleet. As I said, most of the men here were once sailors. They call me Captain out of habit and the rest followed suit."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"The sea? Not especially. It is a harsh and difficult life. That is why so many followed me when I offered to fund travel across England"

"You must have been very close to Monsignor St. John for him to leave you everything"

"I was. He was unmarried and childless and, at the time, I was entirely alone in the world. We had a great deal in common."

"How did he die?"

"Disease took him."

"I am so sorry" she said genuinely and placed her hand over his.

"You are not permitted to pity me on your birthday" he told her with a tight smile.

"It is my birthday and I will do as I please" she said with mock arrogance.

"Is that so? Well, it is my camp and, as you mentioned, I am the one they call Captain. I believe that makes me the one in charge" he teased.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him and tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the smile from her lips.

"You know, it is customary to receive a gift on your birthday" she told him.

"I am aware."

"Well then? Where is my gift?"

Damon leaned in close and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Come to my bed again tonight and I will give you a gift you will not soon forget" he whispered.

Heat pooled in her belly and she swallowed thickly.

"You are a wicked man, Captain Salvatore" she said demurely.

"Mmm, I like the way 'Captain' sounds when you say it. Would _you_ like to be under my command, Elena?" his voice was like molasses; slow, dark and sweet.

"You are trying to make me blush."

"Yes, and I appear to be doing a very good job of it" he said with a smirk.

Elena tried to be offended but she could not make the feeling come. She only felt fondness and a sense of kinship. Apparently, his demeanor was growing on her.

"I shall miss you after tomorrow" she confessed.

"I shall miss you, as well Miss Gilbert."

The firelight was dancing over his features; illuminating his crystalline blue eyes, and highlighting the edges of his striking face. Handsome did not seem an adequate word to describe him. He was breathtaking and, if a man could be beautiful, he most certainly deserved the word. Aside from her father, most of the men she had met in her life had bored her half to death, but not this man. Damon was nothing if not fascinating and he was constantly surprising her. He enthralled her in a way that no other had before him. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and worried it for a moment before making her decision.

"Did you mean what you said before?" she asked.

"Which part?"

She looked around to make sure no one was within listening distance.

"About your gift" Elena whispered.

A sultry smile spread over his face.

"Absolutely."

"And it will be like last night?" she asked timidly.

"It will be better."

"Better?"

That seemed unlikely.

"Most certainly" he assured her.

"How?"

The question came out before she could stop it and she decided that she'd had her fill of wine. It was giving her far too much courage but it was too late to take it back now.

"There are many things I will do to drive you mad with want. For example, this time, it will be I who strips you naked so I can take my time appreciating all of you. As I undress you, I will use my mouth on your delicious body until you tremble and beg for release. Then I will put you on your knees and take you from behind. I will not be as gentle as I was last night but I promise, you will like it" he whispered seductively in her ear.

 **Chapter 3**

For a moment, she could only stare at him, mouth open, eyes wide, and mind reeling. Damon put his hand in hers and gazed back at her heatedly.

"Shall we go now?" he asked her.

Against the wishes of her better angels, Elena felt her head nod 'yes' and she rose obediently to her feet when he stood and tugged on her hand. The rest of the camp was too intoxicated to see them slip from the dining hall and into the darkness behind the tents, but she knew Caroline had glimpsed them. Nik was in the process of spinning her under his arm just in time to catch Elena's eye with a wink and a knowing smile. Once he had her alone, Damon spent the rest of the night showing her with every touch, every kiss, every movement, every murmured word, just how very much he would miss her. She did her best to respond in kind, allowing him to guide her, and she found that giving pleasure was nearly as enjoyable as receiving it. The camp outside had gone to their beds by the time they collapsed into exhausted sleep.

Morning came far too soon for her liking but the sounds of people moving about outside pulled her from sleep. There was a moment of disorientation when her eyes opened to an unfamiliar place but the warmth radiating from the body snuggled against her back reminded her that she was in Damon's bed. She had intended to go back to her own bed but he had convinced her to stay. _"You've already confessed to Caroline and she saw us leave together. I doubt very much that she will be surprised to wake up and find you missing from your bed" he reasoned._ Elena had given in fairly easily. She was so tired she had been unsure her legs would carry her back to her tent anyway. Now it was morning and today would almost certainly be far less pleasant than the previous two days had been. She huffed out a breath and started to shift from under the coverlet of the bed but Damon's arm went around her waist.

"No" he mumbled and held her tightly to him.

"Damon…" she chided, trying to wriggle away.

He tightened his grip and began to nibble at her earlobe, sending a little shiver of desire through her.

"We mustn't. The sun is up and there is much to be done" Elena argued weakly.

His mouth had traveled to her neck while his hand snaked up to fondle her breasts. Fire rushed through her blood at his touch but she tried once more to dissuade him.

"Stop, we haven't the time."

"I believe we have already discussed who is in charge here and I say we have plenty of time. Now hush and let me say goodbye to you properly."

With that, her rolled her beneath him and she felt her resistance fade to surrender. Damon made love to her slowly; sliding languidly in and out of her, caressing every inch of her skin, and murmuring sweet words in her ear all the while.

"Well, I think you have thoroughly ruined me, Captain Salvatore" she said with a smile when he finally allowed her to sit up and search for her clothing.

"I do not like that word, 'ruined.' It implies that you are somehow damaged when you are not. You are perfect, just as you are."

Affection swelled in her chest as she pulled the chemise over her head.

"'Tis true, I do not feel ruined. I feel quite happy, actually. A little sore perhaps, but still quite merry" she remarked.

Damon smiled brightly and deftly helped her into her dress. When she turned back to him, he cupped her face.

"One last kiss and then I shall let you go" he told her before he covered her mouth with his own.

Since neither was truly prepared to part ways, the kiss was leisurely and lasted longer than it likely should have. Elena took the opportunity to commit everything about it to memory; his taste, the way his lips and tongue felt against her own, the feeling of his fingers buried in her hair. When it was over, an overwhelming sense of regret came over her. It only worsened when she saw Caroline. She was standing outside their tent, hands clasped tightly in front of her and her lip was trembling. Elena wrapped her arms around her friend and they clung to one another.

"This will not be the last time we meet, I am sure of it" Caroline told her.

"I hope you are right. I cannot bear the thought of never seeing you again."

They spent the morning together, chatting and promising to find each other soon, but then it was time to go. Damon and Nik would take her as close as they could to the estate so that she would not have far to walk. Then she would be on her own until Mr. Saltzman arrived. Which, Damon assured her, would be mere minutes after her. The doctor would be called to examine her and, hopefully, after he had confirmed her claim, Mr. Saltzman would have a carriage ready to take her wherever she wanted to go. She had not decided on a destination yet but she did missed her village so she thought she might start there.

The ride to the edge of the Baron's estate lasted less than two hours and when they stopped at the base of a hill, a knot formed in her stomach. Elena had rehearsed what she would say and how she would act but now that the moment was here, she felt utterly unprepared. Part of her wanted to plead with Damon to take her back to the camp and the money be damned. That, however, was not an option. She would see justice done for herself and for the man who had rescued her from a fate worse than death.

"I am too cleanly looking. If I were truly held captive and assaulted for two days, I would not look so presentable" she remarked, looking down at herself.

"She has a good point, Captain" Nik said.

"Yes, she does" Damon said and crooked his finger for her to come stand in front of him.

"You are going to ruin another perfectly good dress, aren't you?" she asked, resigned.

"I am, yes" he told her unapologetically and pulled the large knife from its sheath once more.

He sliced the fabric up the middle and then, with his hands, he ripped one of the sleeves.

"You should muss up your hair" he told her.

Caroline had finished braiding her hair minutes before leaving camp and she was loathe to undo all the work but she pulled the locks free and worked her fingers roughly through them.

"Now you ought to sit on the ground and get the dress dirty" Nik told her.

Elena gave him an incredulous stare. Ladies did not sit on the ground and intentionally dirty their dresses.

"Do not look at me like that, Miss Gilbert. You are the one you said you were too clean"

With an exasperated sigh, she did as he said and sat down on the ground, wriggling around a bit to be sure there were stains.

"You will wipe that grin off your face this instant, Captain Salvatore!" she snapped up at him when she spied his expression.

She could see him still struggling to keep his face stoic when he held his hand out to help her to her feet.

"Do I look sufficiently ravaged?" she asked them and turned in a circle.

"Yes, but you require a finishing touch" Damon said and held up a length of rope.

"You cannot mean to bind me, can you? Whatever for?"

"Authenticity, my dear. What sort of kidnapper allows a captive to keep her hands free to claw at him?"

"This is becoming a rather degrading" she mumbled but placed her hands behind her back.

"Yes, well, it is better than the alternative, is it not?" Damon asked her as he secured her wrists.

"I suppose you are right"

"Alright, now do you remember what to tell them?" he asked, coming back to face her.

"That I was held captive by a masked man who raped me for a day and a half before dropping me on the road this afternoon" Elena recited.

"And you are certain you can feign hysterics?"

"Yes, I am sure"

"Then it is time" Damon said, his eyes flicking worriedly over her face.

"I will be fine. Everything will be fine" she said, as much to herself as to him.

He nodded and gave her a thin smile.

"I will help you over the hill and then you will see the path from which I abducted you. When you get to the road, go right and the entrance to the estate house is just ahead. It is no more than a five-minute walk. Mr. Saltzman will send word to me that everything went as planned when it is over. If it does not, I will come for you. You will be safe, no matter what, I swear it."

The inside of her cheek found its way between her teeth as she fought back the sorrow in her chest. They could wait until he was gone. She did not want him to see her cry. Nik promised he would give her love to Caroline and then Damon took her arm to guide her over the small slope.

"Damon, I must thank you one last time for everything you have done for me. I will never forget you or the time we shared" she said, her voice choked with unshed tears.

"Nor I you, Elena" his voice was quiet and sad.

"This is goodbye, then."

It seemed too awful to be true but he nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye, Damon."

Before she broke down entirely, she turned and started towards the road, refusing to look behind her. When her feet touched the gravel, then she allowed the tears to come. They streamed down her face and she convulsed with huge, wracking sobs. Hysterics were simple; all she had to do was think about the loss of her parents, her dearest friend, and the man who had saved her life.

The elderly man at the gate was terribly kind. He untied her and wrapped her in his cloak and, without hesitation, called for the doctor.

"What's all this?" Uncle John asked when he came down to the gate and found her huddled inside the shack.

 _Here goes everything_ she thought to herself.

"Uncle John! Thank the heavens. I have prayed for this moment" she sobbed and fell to his feet.

Cold gray eyes appraised her appearance.

"Where have you _been?_ What has happened to you?" there was not a trace of worry in his voice.

"There was a masked man... he took us from the carriage and..." she trailed off and began to cry again.

"And what?"

"I do not know what happened to Miss Forbes but I have been at his mercy since the afternoon we set off."

"At his mercy?"

Her uncle sounded worried but she kept the smile from her lips.

"Yes... he... he... he raped me" she forced the words from her mouth.

"No, that cannot be" Uncle John whispered desperately.

"I have called for the doctor, sir" the gatekeeper told him.

"Send him up when he arrives" her uncle snapped and yanked her to her feet.

He was still half dragging her across the courtyard when she heard her name called. A man in his early thirties with kind eyes and bedraggled ash blonde hair was chasing after them. Her uncle stopped her roughly as they waited for him.

"Hello! I am Barrister Saltzman, I am here to observe the wedding" he said cheerfully.

Elena's heart soared at the sight of an ally. Her uncle looked infuriated.

"Yes, well come along" he snapped.

Mr. Saltzman followed after them as Uncle John tugged her along through opulently decorated corridors and then into a large sitting room.

"Wait here" he told them and disappeared through a large set of wooden doors.

Elena caught a glimpse of the Baron sitting at a massive wooden desk before her uncle closed the doors behind him.

"Mr. Saltzman, I..." she started but he cut her off with a finger to the lips.

He shook his head and mouthed 'wait' and she nodded curiously. Then there was a great deal of shouting coming from the other side of the door and it made her jump. It continued for a five full minutes before her uncle and the Baron emerged, looked incredibly angry. Another much older and smaller man emerged behind them. He was thin, with hair was so white it was nearly translucent and his face was lined with age. In spite of his size and obvious years, he had a very imposing and authoritative presence.

"Before you are examined, you will answer my questions" the Baron told her.

"This girl has been assaulted, Baron. She needs immediate medical attention" the older man insisted.

"I would know how this happened!" The Baron demanded.

"I was attacked on my journey here, Sir" Elena said quietly.

"By whom?"

"I do not know. He wore a mask each time he... he..."

She brought her mother's face to mind and she burst into tears easily.

"That is enough! Miss Gilbert, I am Dr. Fell. Would you come with me please?" The older man said and held his hand out to her.

Gingerly, she accepted it and allowed him to lead her from the room. A stately looking woman in a cap and apron was waiting outside the door.

"This is Mrs. Crawford. She is going to help you get cleaned up after the exam" the doctor said.

Elena and the woman nodded to each other politely and they walked on either side of her to an empty bedroom. The doctor was very gentle but the exam was still uncomfortable and she was extremely grateful when it was over.

"You did very well, Miss Gilbert. I am going to speak with your uncle and the Baron while Mrs. Crawford helps you change"

Mrs. Crawford said nothing except to tell her when to lift her arms as the older woman used a cloth to clean her skin and then help her into a gown. This one was a simple plum colored velvet and, while it wasn't the comfortable peasant frock, it was easy enough to move in and Mrs. Crawford did not over tighten the laces of the corset. When she was clean, dressed and her hair had been braided once more, she was led back to the sitting room. The moment she entered, her uncle's eyes narrowed at her.

"You did this on purpose!" He screamed and advanced on her.

Uncle John grabbed her arm, his fingers digging painfully into her skin, as he stared angrily into her eyes.

"You lying little whore" he spat at her.

"Now see here! I believe I was quite clear when I gave my findings. This young woman was taken several times and quite roughly" the doctor said fiercely.

 _Sad thoughts, think only sad thoughts,_ Elena told herself and pushed away the memories of Damon.

"You will unhand her" Mr. Saltzman said with quiet force.

Her uncle looked offended but dropped her arm with a final disdainful look.

"It does not matter. The Baron has graciously agreed to marry you anyway" her uncle told her.

Elena felt the color drain from her face and she shook her head 'no'.

"Oh yes, you will marry him whether you want to or not" he sneered.

"I am afraid that is not up to you, Mr. Gilbert. You see, I took the liberty of obtaining a copy of the agreement. It is no longer valid and, since Miss Gilbert's twentieth birthday was yesterday, she is no longer your ward. If she is not interested in marrying the Baron, you have no means by which to force her" Mr. Saltzman informed him.

With herculean effort, she bit back a triumphant smile as her uncle's face turned furious. Her celebration was short lived when he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face with such force, tears sprung involuntarily to her eyes. Then Mr. Saltzman was standing protectively in front of her.

"If you raise your hand to this woman again, I will cut it off" he threatened darkly.

Uncle John looked shocked and took a step back. While all of this was happening, the Baron stood in the background, looking like he might burst into a fit at any moment. His face was red and his fists were clenched at his sides as he eyed her with such resentment that she had to look away. It was difficult to imagine this man raising the two kind souls that were his sons.

"Miss Gilbert, I have a carriage outside. Would you permit me to take you from this place?" Mr. Saltzman asked her.

"Yes, thank you very much."

With that, Dr. Fell and Mr. Saltzman ushered her from the room and led her back through the winding corridors. A boy was standing to the side of the road when they exited the Manor. He looked expectantly at Mr. Saltzman who shook his head 'no' and the boy tore off towards the moor. The doctor said his goodbyes and apologized profusely for the way she had been treated.

"You gave that boy a signal. What was it?" She asked when they in the carriage and on their way.

"I promised our mutual friend that I would let him know you were safe."

"But you told the boy 'no', did you not?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Moments before you came back into the room, your uncle offered me a bribe to help them force you into the marriage."

"Force me?"

"Yes and, I do not mean to frighten you, but they spoke of being rid of you after the marriage. I believe they intended to murder you after your nuptials."

"But...why?"

"I am sure no one told you but, even after you are married, you still control half your father's money. Your parents made quite sure that your fortune would not be stolen from you. If you were dead, however, your husband and uncle would be your sole heirs."

"He has lost his mind" she said quietly.

"Undoubtedly. Did you know both your uncle and the Baron are deeply in debt to several gaming halls across London?"

"Gaming halls? No, I was not aware of that."

"Yes, and I imagine they are quite desperate. At this point, they have decided it is either you or them."

"If only Uncle John had asked, I would have helped him" Elena said sadly.

"You are a good soul, Miss Gilbert. I can see why the Captain likes you."

Shouting came from outside and the carriage stopped abruptly. Mr. Saltzman drew a long dagger from his belt and Elena's eyes went wide. Once again, he held his finger to his lips to silence her but when the door opened, a familiar pair of bright blue eyes stared back at her. The rest of his face was covered by a kerchief but she knew it was him.

"Thank God" he said with obvious relief and tore the bit of fabric away.

Propelled by the awfulness of the afternoon and the happiness she felt at seeing him, she threw herself from the carriage and into his waiting arms.

"When Trevor returned, and said all had not gone according to plan, I feared the worst" Damon told her and he held her close.

"It was horrible, they were horrible" she said, burying her face in his chest.

"What happened?" He asked and tipped her chin up to look at him.

His eyes landed on the spot that was still sore from her uncle's hand and his expression turned icy.

"Did someone strike you?" He asked, his tone frighteningly even.

"It was her uncle" Mr. Saltzman said.

A muscle in Damon's jaw began to tick visibly.

"We should continue on. I am going to ride with you and Nik is going to take over driving the carriage. Your former driver is recovering from a sudden head injury"

"I am so very glad to see you" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I tell you I've knocked a man unconscious and you say you are glad to see me? You are a strange and fascinating creature, Miss Gilbert" he told her with a little grin.

"You are glad to see me, too then?" She asked as he helped her back into the carriage.

"More glad than you know" he said and slid in next to her.

"What is going to happen?" She wondered.

"Knowing my father, he and your uncle will attempt to cut us off. They may have some extra men but I have more of them following us in the high grass out there" Damon told her and pointed out the window.

Elena could see nothing but grass and hills but she trusted him. She and Mr. Saltzman relayed the day's happenings to Damon and he went very quiet, but he laced his fingers tightly through her own. An hour passed and nothing had happened. She was beginning to hope that Mr. Saltzman had been mistaken but then there was a knock on the roof.

"That's the signal" Damon said and drew his pistol.

Mr. Saltzman had never returned his dagger to its sheath but he lifted it from his lap to his hand and moved to the edge of his seat.

"You must stay here. Whatever happens, whatever you hear, you must stay in the carriage" Damon told her.

"But..."

If he were in peril, she could not sit idly by.

"Please, Elena. I could not bear it if something were to happen to you. Promise me you will keep yourself safe."

"Alright, I promise" she agreed grudgingly.

"Thank you" he said gratefully and kissed the back of her hand before letting go of it.

Then he moved to the edge of his seat as well and the two men effectively formed a wall in front of her. Elena's wrung her damp hands and tried keep her wits about her but in truth, she was completely terror-stricken. The carriage halted and, a moment later, the Baron himself tore open the door with a knife pointed towards the occupants. She watched as his face went ashen and he took two steps backwards.

"You" he whispered fearfully.

"Hello, Father" Damon said and clicked back the hammer of the pistol.

"No, you are dead" the Baron hissed as his son emerged from the vehicle.

Elena peered around Mr. Saltzman's shoulder to see what was happening.

"You know, just because the great Baron St. Sauveur says something aloud, does not necessarily make it true. Drop your weapon."

The Baron made no move to do so.

"I have two pistols and two shots loaded, Father. I would be glad to put one in your knee before I put the other in your heart" his voice was cold and deadly serious.

The knife clattered to the ground and Damon bent to collect it.

"Will says it's just the two of them that left the estate" Nik said, appearing with Uncle John held by the scruff of his shirt.

Damon's temper seemed to get the better of him at the sight of her uncle and he struck him so hard, he fell from Nik's grasp onto the ground. He scrambled away but Damon reached down and lifted him by the throat. He leaned in and whispered something to Uncle John that Elena could not hear. Whatever it was made her uncle begin to struggle. Damon chuckled and threw him back to the ground.

"You were supposed to be in the house, too" her uncle said to her as she peeked around Mr. Saltzman.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded and tried to push past her protector.

He allowed her to sit next to him but he held his arm in front of her, ready to push her back behind him.

"Grayson refused to give me the money. The greedy bastard told me that I needed to settle my own debts. So, I burned his perfect life to the ground. You were all supposed to die and it was all supposed to be mine" he taunted her, cruelly.

White hot rage seared through her as the reality of his words settled in her brain. She attempted to shove past Mr. Saltzman but he would not budge. She had been with Caroline the night her parents died. Their dinner had run longer than expected and when she arrived back at her home, it was already ablaze.

"You _killed_ them? You murdered your own brother?" She shrieked at him.

An evil smile overtook his face.

"Yes, and my only regret is that you did not die with him."

Elena screamed with hatred and began to shove her way out of the carriage. Then Damon was there, his face in front of hers and she could see fiery blue violence in his eyes.

"They will pay with their lives. Your uncle for the death of your parents and my father for conspiring to kill you" he promised her.

She had never thought of herself as a savage person but the idea of their deaths calmed her and she nodded to him.

"Mr. Saltzman will keep you safe and take you the rest of the way" he said.

"No, I am going with you" she said resolutely.

"Elena..."

"Please, Damon. I do not want to go back to my village. I want to stay with you."

"It was you, wasn't it? You defiled her" The Baron asked suddenly.

"That is not the word I would use but yes, it was me."

"There was no rape" her uncle said with newfound anger.

"Quite the opposite" Damon said with a satisfied smirk.

"I will see you hanged, boy" the Baron said.

"You whipped the boy from me long ago, Father and it is I who will see _you_ hanged."

He turned back to her and held her hands in his own.

"You truly wish to stay with me?" He asked.

"Yes. I cannot think of anywhere I would rather be than with you and your vagabonds"

Blue depths searched her face and then he smiled.

"Most of the camp has moved on but that seems as good a place as any to finish this. Nik, tie them up and they can walk behind the horses."

Elena had grown quite used to being in a saddle with Damon and once she was seated in front of him, she relaxed into his chest. She did not even turn to glance at her uncle and the Baron as they stumbled along behind the horses.

"I am not letting you go this time, Miss Gilbert. I intend to hold you hostage forever" he told her matter-of-factly.

"How fortunate for you, then, that I am such a willing captive" she replied with a smile.

"Indeed. A kidnapper could not ask for a more obliging prisoner than you."

"And how fortunate for me that you are a humane abductor."

"I have been quite benevolent, haven't I?"

"You have no shame at all, Captain Salvatore" she accused with a chuckle.

"No, none whatsoever" he agreed.

"I would not have you any other way"

Caroline was helping Rose pack up the remainder of the camp when they arrived. Her face was sullen and her movements lacked enthusiasm.

"Caroline, my darling. We have a surprise for you" Nik called to her.

She dropped the sack she held when she saw Elena and ran towards them. Damon had barely set her on her feet when her friend's arms wrapped around tightly her.

"Tell me you are here to stay. I cannot stand to say goodbye to you twice in one day" Caroline said with tears in her voice.

"I am staying but only if you do not crush the life from me"

Caroline released her and smiled widely.

"I told you we would meet again" she said.

"Yes, you did"

"Why is your uncle tied up behind that horse?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He murdered my parents, Caroline, and he intended to murder me"

"No! That cannot be! His own brother?"

"He confessed. They also confessed to Mr. Saltzman that he and the Baron were planning to do away with me after the marriage."

"That is too awful for words."

"You could not be more right, Miss Forbes and we are going to see justice done" Damon told them as he untied the end of the rope connecting his father to the horse.

Nik was doing the same to the rope that bound her uncle.

"Elena, you and Caroline help Rose finish packing. Nik and I will see to John and my father" Damon instructed.

Caroline let out a little bark of laughter and Elena heard her mutter "good luck" to Damon under her breath before she walked back into Rose's tent.

"I am going with you. If I am the reason they are to die, then it is my duty to be there when they take their final breaths" Elena insisted and gave him a look that dared him to argue with her.

His eyes went wide and before he could answer, something rough was around her neck, choking her.

"Do not move or I will snap your pretty little neck" it was the Baron's voice and she realized the slack from the rope that bound him was now wrapped around her neck.

In the next moment, her uncle had wrestled away from Nik, stolen his pistol and was pointing the weapon at her temple. Terror gripped her as the rope dug painfully into her throat and she bit back a scream.

"You will release us and we will proceed with the wedding as planned" Uncle John insisted.

Damon looked oddly unfazed.

"You have five seconds to let her go or you die" he said calmly.

"If you shoot me, I will shoot her" her uncle said, waving the weapon hysterically.

"And if he doesn't shoot her, I'll strangle her. If I cannot have her, you most certainly will not" the Baron sneered at his son.

Damon and Nik still appeared not to be bothered. Nik even let out a little sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Four, three, two, one..." Nik counted down.

At the word 'one' a shot rang out from somewhere and her uncle crumpled to the ground screaming. Elena glanced down and, out of the corner of her eye, she could see that most of his hand was missing.

"You have always known how to make an entrance, Elijah" Damon said to someone she could not see.

Then she felt the body behind her tense and he pulled the rope tighter. Air became sparse as she struggled to breathe. She scratched at the rope but it was no use. Spots appeared before her eyes and blackness crept over her vision.

"You will let go of Miss Gilbert or I will slice you to ribbons" an unfamiliar voice said in a deadly serious tone.

Abruptly the rope was gone and she fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for breath. A man appeared in front of her and he was holding out a large flask. He was dressed entirely in black and there was something inherently dangerous about him, but his dark eyes were so full of concern and kindness, she trusted him instantly.

"It's water. Take a small sip to start" he said gently as she accepted the container from him.

She did as he instructed and the cool water felt like heaven on her sore throat. His hand went to her elbow and he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you" she rasped and gave him back the flask.

"You are most welcome, Miss Gilbert. I apologize, we have not been introduced. I am Niklaus's brother, Elijah"

"I am very glad to meet you, Elijah. Your arrival was well timed" Elena said, her voice still hoarse.

"I have always been here but I am a solitary creature. Myself and our other two brothers patrol the perimeter of the camp so we are rarely seen."

A groan from the ground caught her attention. Both she and Elijah looked down at her uncle writhing in pain and clutching at his wrist. Save for his thumb, the fingers on his right hand were nothing more than mangled stumps and blood was pooling rapidly around him.

"Shall I finish him or would you prefer that he lie here and bleed?" Elijah asked her as casually.

Images of her childhood home engulfed in flames and the headstones with her parents' names engraved on them flashed before her eyes. Elena tried but she could not muster any compassion for him. Instead, she found herself hoping the wound was even more painful than it looked.

"The latter would be more agonizing, yes?"

"Yes, quite a bit" he told her.

"Then let him bleed. This murderer will have no mercy from me" she spat coldly.

Elijah's lips turned up into an approving smile.

"Few things are as glorious and fearsome than a vengeful woman. Come away from him, you do not want to get blood on your dress" he told her and held out his arm.

She took it and turned away from the man on the ground.

"You ungrateful wretch! I should have killed you myself" the Baron's voice screamed.

Nik was holding the struggling Baron's arms while Damon dropped a noose over his head. Elijah halted them and eyed the situation warily.

"I think that it would be best if we observed this from afar" he told her in a low voice.

Elena nodded in agreement and her hand went unconsciously to her throat. They could hear very well from their vantage point and she felt no urge to be anywhere near the Baron again.

"Ah so that is why you thought I was dead, you hired men to kill me" Damon said as he tugged the noose tight.

"Yes. Clearly, they were incompetent" his father said, sounding annoyed.

"Do not be too hard on them, I am sure they truly thought me dead. After all, no one has seen Damon St. Sauveur since he set sail for America. Now, had you sent men after Damon Salvatore, you might have had better luck. I rid myself of your name when I was told you had disowned me. And after today, there will be no more St. Sauveur's."

"Stefan is still out there somewhere" the Baron told him smugly.

"Yes, he is on his way to Ireland with the lovely Valerie and he too has adopted Salvatore as his family name. We found each other here, where we used to hide from you when we were boys, and he was understandably upset when he found you had lied to him about his brother's death."

"You will not get away with this. The authorities will come for you" Giuseppe said desperately.

"Oh? And whom would the authorities be looking for? You have done such a thorough job propagating the rumors of my demise and it is difficult to arrest a dead man" Damon told him with a cruel smile.

With a nod of their Captain's head, the men hoisted the Baron onto a horse. Damon made his way over to her, his brows furrowed and his eyes still burning with revenge.

"I am eternally in your debt, Elijah" he said when he reached them.

"It was my pleasure. You know how men who harm the innocent upset me."

"And may God help any man who upsets you, my friend" Damon said with a half laugh.

"The same could be said of you, Captain. Miss Gilbert, it was an honor to make your acquaintance but now that you are in safe hands, I will return to my duties" Elijah bowed to them and disappeared into the trees.

"He is an interesting fellow" Elena commented as she watched him walk stealthily away.

"He lives by a very strict moral code and those who offend him rarely survive."

Damon turned to her and made a face as he looked her over.

"How bad is it?" She asked, wishing for a mirror.

"The truth?"

"Yes"

"There is substantial bruising on your neck and your cheek is turning purple"

"Lovely" she said sardonically.

"If it is any consolation, you are no less beautiful to me"

In spite of herself, Elena smiled at him.

"Yours is the only opinion that matters" she told him.

He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I know you feel it is your duty to see your uncle and my father meet their ends but I beg of you, do not watch this. Death has a way of burning itself in your mind and haunting you. Even the deaths of your enemies will weigh upon you" Damon pleaded with her.

"And what about you? Will you not feel the weight of their deaths?"

"I have witnessed more fatalities than I care to think about, both violent and natural. Friends, foes, strangers, they are all seared into my mind. Yes, this will add to that burden but the burden is already there."

"Is a weight not easier to carry when you do not carry it alone? I would see this through to the end with you, Damon" she implored him.

Witnessing these men die was not something she looked forward to but she would be a coward to condone their execution and then refuse to watch it. She knew if she wanted to stay with Damon, she would need to be strong.

"I am not going to deter you from this, am I?" He asked, sounding resigned.

"No, you are not."

"Very well but you will stay close to me."

The men had fitted her uncle with a noose and heaved him onto a horse as well. They led the horses to the trees just beyond the camp, about twenty yards from where they stood, and tied the ends of the ropes to high branches so that the condemned men were forced to sit up straight. It happened more suddenly than she was prepared for; one moment they were sitting atop the horses and the next, the steeds had been pulled away and their legs were swinging in the air. She had also been prepared for their deaths to be swift but the fall did not break their necks and their bodies began to flail wildly. The sight of their struggling was too much and, to her embarrassment, she buried her face in Damon's chest.

"There is no shame in turning away. It is not a pleasant thing to witness" he whispered grimly to her.

"Is it over?"

"No. I will tell you when it's safe to turn around."

It seemed an eternity before he finally nudged her. When she dared to face forward again, the bodies were thrown over the side of a horse that a man was leading away and her stomach rolled with nausea as they passed through the camp. Damon was right; she would never forget the sight of their corpses.

"What will be done with them?" She asked hesitantly.

He eyed her for a moment before speaking.

"The lake. They'll be weighed down and hopefully no one will discover them" he said bluntly.

She could not stop her sharp intake of breath at his words. Even with his many sins, her father would have wanted her to give his brother a proper burial.

"That offends your sensibilities?"

"In truth, I am not sure he deserves better but my father would have..." her voice broke "after everything, I do not know why this should upset me but it does."

"I understand but I see no other way. We cannot leave evidence behind" he told her, sounding genuinely sorry.

With a heavy sigh, she nodded reluctantly and silently apologized to her late father. Damon took her hand and walked them into the trees on the opposite side of the camp, away from the bodies. They walked through the thicket in silence for a while, simply enjoying being in one another's company again.

"What are your thoughts on Ireland?" he asked, suddenly.

She looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I do not have any. I have never been there."

"There are rolling green hills as far as the eye can see and beyond that, seaside cliffs the likes of which you have never beheld."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is and, as it happens, Nik's sister and her husband own an immense amount of Irish farmland. She has been pleading with us for years to come and settle there. Stefan and Valerie are already on their way."

In spite of herself, she smiled.

"And you would like to join them?"

"I would like for _us_ to join them. Nik plans to ask Caroline to come along. He told me yesterday that he has grown weary of being a nomad but I suspect it has more to do with being madly in love your friend."

"What about you? What are your motives for settling down?" She asked, peeking up at him through her lashes.

He shrugged.

"I've had my revenge and it has been a long time since I had a place to call home."

It was not the answer she'd been hoping for and she frowned at him.

"Are those the only reasons?" she asked, picking at an invisible speck on her sleeve.

His face broke out into a smile and he stopped to tug her flush against him.

"Of course not silly girl. Against my better judgment, I have fallen hopelessly in love you. So, _you_ are my primary reason for not just this, but for everything. I want to share a home with you, build a life with you, and I want to kiss you every day for the rest of my life."

A flood of happiness washed over her and she grinned back at him.

"I too, against all sense and reason, find myself desperately in love with you. Nothing would please me more than to spend the rest of my days at your side."

"Then it is settled. We will leave at once" he said excitedly and kissed the top of her head.

"And what of marriage?" She asked sensibly.

"I thought you might be put off by the whole institution and you have earned your fortune, I have no wish to seize control of it. I do not need a priest to confirm my love for you. "

"You may not need a priest but I do. My mother would never have forgiven me if I lived in sin for the rest of my life. And as for my fortune, if we were married, it would be _our_ fortune. With it we could make a beautiful life together."

"You will be Mrs. Elena Salvatore. There will be no title in front of your name" he warned, needlessly.

"You should know by now that titles are of little interest to me."

Damon lifted her hands and kissed the backs of them.

"Well then Miss Gilbert, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Captain, it would be my pleasure."

"Mmm, I do love when you call me Captain" he said with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Wicked, wicked man" she whispered back, smiling.

Without warning, he spun her around so her back was pressed to his front and he crossed her arms in front of her chest, his fingers locked around her wrists.

"Yes, and your captain plans to have his wicked way with you as often as possible" he murmured in her ear.

As few as a week prior, the words would have shocked and offended her but today, they caused her to melt into him.

"Oh no, now we must wait until we are married" she said and bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"That is not amusing."

"It was not meant to be."

"But...that is ridiculous" he said, sounding stunned and unhappy.

Her composure failed her then and her body began to shake with laughter. Damon released her wrists but immediately swept her up into his arms.

"What a brazen thing you are, to tease your kidnapper."

"Would you have me be more docile? If so, you have chosen your captive and your wife poorly."

"I would not change a single hair on your head. I love you exactly as you are and I always will."

"And I love you, Damon."

The End.


End file.
